Say Yes
by E.FWriter
Summary: A prequel to "The White Fury"; this series takes place only hours after Hiccup is made chief. The only thing that's keeping him from a mental breakdown is Astrid: Hiccup and Astrid "go all the way". Astrid fears she may be pregnant, but she's not to keen on saying "yes" to marriage. Other problems arise when Astrid becomes sick. Will the baby be able to survive a "weak" mother?
1. Chapter 1: Hours Pass

**For those who are reading this because they liked my other story "The White Fury", thank you so much for checking this out! This is a prequel to that. Doesn't matter which order you read them. (Sometimes prequels are better to read before and sometimes they're better to read afterwards. Sometimes its a preference. That's up to you.)**

 **In this story, we'll see more Astrid and Hiccup before things got so complicated. Here, we'll get to see their "first time", their possible wedding night, and Astrid's first pregnancy. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please remember to Read and Review!**

 **(I'll do this once) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HTTYD CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The world had crumbled around him: Loss.

It was only a few hours ago, but it seamed like only seconds had gone by. Hiccup searched the crowd of Berk: uncertainty. That's what was clearly written on all their faces… except for one: Astrid.

He rejoiced in the sight of her. The gods were kind to make her a sight man would destroy villages for. She smiled proudly as she approached him.

"See?" she smirked, "I told you it was in here." She pushed her fingers against his chest releasing the back-wing of his clever contraption. She giggled.

"Ha. Ha." He mocked obviously not amused, "Still doing _that_ one," he glanced around and then took a step closer to her, "That's hilarious," he pulled her in by the waist, "Come here, you."

Hiccup pressed his lips to hers in what was one of their most public of kisses. He would've been content there in her hold, but it was rudely interrupted. The elder had tapped his shoulder and beckoned him to kneel.

He had almost forgotten…

He pulled away from Astrid reluctantly and kneeled the best he could in front of the old woman. She anointed and made him chief. And for a brief second, Berk cheered.

Hiccup was officially Chief. So much had happened he couldn't think straight. His mind was racing. His mother-

 _Wow! Mother?_ He thought, _that's weird to say._

Up until about a few hours ago, he thought his mother was dead- eaten by dragons when he was only a babe. But here she was, on Berk. His father on the other hand… he had watched him burn.

Hiccup was so busy trying to process all of these sudden events, he hadn't noticed that the village had cleared and almost everyone was inside with their dragons. He looked down at the ground and sighed, thinking about... well, _everything._

His thoughts were soon interrupted once again when he felt a slender hand intertwine with his. He looked up to bright blue eyes and shimmering locks of blonde hair in which his other hand soon became entangled with.

"Astrid," he smiled affectionately as his stunning girlfriend, "the only thing I can even begin to comprehend in my life, right now."

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but Hiccup had pulled her up to his face and planted a kiss on her lips before she could.

She didn't hesitate to return his affection. She locked her arms around his waist and melted into his touch. He let his lips play with her in a consensual rhythm for a solid ten seconds.

It would have lasted longer had their bliss not been interrupted, yet again. This time, Valka had stood only inches away from the ignorant couple and cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear.

The young couple pushed away from each other instantaneously.

"Uh, mom, "Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously, "this is, uh, Astrid- my, uh… _Astrid_."

"Ah," Valka nodded in understandment "Hello, Astrid. Call me 'Valka'," she outstretched her hand and shook the young blondes hand in greeting.

Astrid smiled, more than a little nervous about this sudden meeting. She never thought she'd have to get an approval from her boyfriend's mother. She already had Hiccup's fathers approval… but she guessed that was different now. She was nervously trying to think of something to say.

It was moments like this that she envied Hiccup. He didn't have her parents around to make him feel like he needed to prove something. He could be himself without rehearsed kindness. No one had the ability to drown him in disapproval. Not since the Battle of the Berserks when she lost her parents valiantly.

Valka made this more awkward by just standing there. Finally she spoke, "I think I should go home, then." (Not what Astrid was expecting, but she was thankful for it).

Hiccup quickly responded, "You can stay with me- I mean, it only makes sense. It's the same house… you know."

Valka smiled wide, "I'd love to stay with you, Hiccup."

A huge grin stretched across his face.

"I think I remember where it is," her gaze shifted from her son to Astrid and she smiled, "Maybe your little Night Fury will guide me on my way? And... uh, I can leave you two alone for a time."

Hiccup gave Toothless a look that made him grumble, but nonetheless the dragon waddled over to Valka and led her out of sight.

Once it was cleared, Hiccup turned his attention to the patiently silent Astrid. He grinned, finally being alone. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in a little closer. She gasped at his sudden actions, but she didn't mind the _closeness._ Once she was there, she wouldn't want to leave in warm arms.

"I only have a minute…" he trailed off, his emerald eyes glued to her perfectly pink lips.

"Yeah," Astrid watched him, not really listening, waiting for him to make a move. But he didn't. Why was he being so… distant? She wanted him to kiss her. Why wasn't he kissing her?

She began to glide her light fingers over his leather-covered arms, outlining his visible biceps. She stopped towards the top of his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting them lock behind him and rest there.

"Are you going to be okay?" she was staring into his eyes, seeing the sadness hidden behind such beauty.

Hiccup gave a small nod, "Yeah… I think so." He didn't let on he was upset, Astrid could just tell.

"It's been…" Astrid tried to search for an exceptional word, "an-an eventful two days for you. I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?"

She nodded, "You were incredibly brave… in a sexy chief-like way." She forced a smile from him whenever she became playful like that.

She smirked up at him. Suddenly, his hands wandered to the small of her back and he pulled her as close to him as possible, bringing his lips to meet hers. It didn't last as long as Astrid would've wanted, but the passion behind it was enough to last her though the night.

By now he had moved his hands up to her neck and rested his forehead against hers.

"I should go," he kissed her forehead, "Later?"

"Okay," she breathed.

Hiccup let his arms drop and he started to walk after his mother, who had long disappeared. By the time Hiccup made it to his little hut by the Great Hall, Valka and Cloudjumper had settled themselves in his father's old room…

He made his way upstairs to his room. Toothless was laying on his slab of rock, peacefully in slumber.

Hiccup tried to sleep, but he just tossed and turned. There was no hope for rest; too many thoughts were running though his mind. One of them being Astrid. He finally gave up and decided he needed air. He crept downstairs and out the door, trying not to wake anyone in the house.

He knew exactly where he wanted to go...

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short and not very well put together. I swear it gets better, just the beginning is a little rocky. :/**

 **Don't forget to review and follow for updates!**

 **Also, if you haven't already, check out "The White Fury" (the sequel- though it was written first- to this mini series)**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss

**Chapter Two :)**

 **Things happen quickly in this series. I don't plan for it to be too long. I'm very focused on "The White Fury" and I don't want this to take up to much time. It's just a background of our favourite couple in the story mentioned before.**

 **Don't forget to read "The White Fury" if you haven't already. It's the original story and the whole reason this one even exists!**

 **For now, the rating is T and it should stay like that for the entire series. If you don't think this chapter is T, please tell me and I'll change my rating.**

* * *

Hiccup walked the well-traveled dirt path to the Hofferson hut. He looked up at the face of a Deadly Nadder carved into the woodwork of her house, painted to look like Stormfly.

As he approached the still house, the sleeping Nadder in the stall stirred and sprung up, tilting her head to the side to see the intruder. Hiccup hushed her before she could make any noise. She settled back down when she saw it was only Hiccup.

Proceeding with his journey, the restless chief open the front door (she never locked anything, but there was no need with Stormfly right outside) and walked in.

He shut the door behind him and glanced around. Her house was always such a mess. She had everything scattered in strange places and all her things were out of place. Hiccup managed to strategically maneuver his way through the first floor and to the steps without making a sound. He was so sure he would run into something or step on one of her many _loud_ items littering the floor.

He made it the stairs. Her entire room was the upstairs.

He tiptoed to her room, ignoring the creaky stairs. He poked his head up into her room. It was clean, unlike the downstairs. Hiccup snuck his way over to her bed, silently.

He stopped for a moment to just… look. She was so beautiful. She almost looked _vulnerable_. But Hiccup knew better than that. She probably kept an axe under her pillow. But she definitely looked different.

She was lying on her side, with her back towards him, huddled in a soft pelt of light fur. Her hair was loose and wavy, creating a flowering waterfall of liquid gold that poured over her back and exposed shoulders. Her bare arm was exposed to the dull cold. The most adorable sight he noticed was that she sucked her thumb in her sleep.

He chuckled to himself as quietly as possible.

She looked _child-like._ Hiccup had never seen that side of her. He liked it.

Hiccup brushed his fingers down her bare arm and then gripped the fur under her arm; he lifted it enough for him to be able to crawl in between that and the bed.

He was about to slip in beside her when something cold and clammy dug its talons into his wrist. He whole arm was bent backward and Hiccup collapsed onto the bed just as Astrid shot up.

She narrowed her eyes and then relaxed when she saw it was just her idiotic boyfriend.

"What the hel are you doing?" She seamed a little winded. He didn't think he would scare her. But now that he looked up at her, she was wide-eyed and panting.

"Ow," he groaned, pulling his wrist to his chest, "why would you do that?"

"Why were you sneaking into _my_ bed?" she asked, _"_ I mean, honestly, did you think that was going to end well?"

He hadn't really thought it through. Though, knowing Astrid he shouldn't have expected a warm welcome at first touch.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup sat up across from her, "It's just... I _needed_ to see you."

She let out a loud sigh and shook her head. She couldn't stay angry at him. She hid her growing grin.

Hiccup was suddenly aware of what little clothing she was wearing. She had on a fine silk nightgown, the same light blue colour of her eyes. The thin fabric outlined every little curve of her figure. With proper lighting he would be able to see right through it. He tried to stare too plainly at it.

Astrid rested her palm on his cheek and let her thumb stroke his prickly stubble.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked, her voice was like warm honey and suddenly Hiccup felt a little bit better than he had a few seconds ago after she had twisted his arm like a pretzel.

"I don't know," he kept his eyes down, avoiding eye contact and... her all together, "Everything's just so confusing right now. All I wanted was to see you."

Astrid, never loosing contact with his skin, moved her hand to his chin and made him lift his head to look at her. Their eyes met for the first time that night. The gentle moonlight reflecting in her pools of ocean. And the shimmering glimmer of the reflected light sparkled in his fields of fresh grass. Astrid suddenly relaxed, her hand absent-mindedingly beginning to slide down to his chest.

"Do you want to stay?" There was something deep in her crystal eyes… _seduction._

Hiccup couldn't remember anything anymore. Next thing he's fully aware of is… _the closeness._ He was on top of her now. Their lips were eternally locked in a fit of passion. His fingers were entangled with her loose golden locks.

She pushed her tongue against his bottom lip, begging entrance, which he certainly did not decline. Soon, their tongues were dancing together in rhythm.

Their bodies began to move together like a working machine. It was so strange but so good at the same time. Hiccup wanted to always feel like this.

Astrid's hands began to become a little more adventurous, moving from his neck down his sides, making him twinge at her light touches.

 _'Damn her,'_ he thought, _'she knows I'm ticklish.'_

He felt her smirk under his lips. _'She knew'._

Astrid moved her hands down to his waist; she gripped the end of his tunic and pulled it up.

Reluctantly, Hiccup pulled away from the warmth of her lips to slip off his tunic. He got it over his head and then threw it to the ground beside the bed. He returned his lips to her with a hungry push and their tongues were twisting together once again.

It was Astrid's turn.

Hiccup slid his hand under her light nightgown, snaking his way up her thigh.

She gasped at the sensational feeling and he lightly drew circles on her inner thigh.

At the moment, Hiccup had removed his lips from hers and he started to leave sloppy trails of kisses down her jawline and finally her neck.

Something was utterly blissful about this feeling he had.

"Astrid," he breathed, sitting back up so he could look at her.

She had uneasily followed his lead and sat up as well, her nightgown fell of her right shoulder and her golden river flowed majestically behind her, "Is something wrong?" she asked, _'please don't let there be something wrong.'_

She would never admit it, but she may have wanted this more than he did.

He rested a hand on her neck and looked into her pieces of broken sky, "Astrid, I'm in love with you… and I want this, but only if you do."

Astrid felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she leaned into kiss him affirming her position on this incredibly exciting step. She brought a hand to knot into his auburn locks.

"I love you, Hiccup," she said when they broke apart.

Hiccup grinned and with a swift scoop of his arms, he had her in his grasp and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her with more passion than ever before. In a matter of seconds, they collapsed on the bed and began to undress each other.

Everything suddenly felt right. Hiccup had no worries in the world. His mind and body were at complete... _bliss._

* * *

 **I just think that's the most adorable thing ever. 3**

 **I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW for updates! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

**Someone left a review that I just absolutely adored! They called the last chapter "a charm chapter" and that may not be special to you, but I LOVED it! It meant something to me. So, thank you to that reviewer!**

 **So, here's chapter three! This story will go by slowly but I promise I'm working on it. I'm working on TWO stories at the same time!**

 **If you haven't checked out "THE WHITE FURY"! It's the original idea to this series. (This is supposed to be the prequel).**

 **Don't forget to REVEIW AND FOLLOW for updates! :)**

 **Chapter 3: The Morning After (another "charm chapter")  
**

 **;)**

* * *

Something was different. No. Everything was different- better, somehow. Suddenly, her room was brighter, the sound of the singing Terrible Terrors actually had a melody, and her bed was… _warmer._

 _Warmer?_

Astrid opened her eyes. It took a minute for the room to blur into clear vision. Everything _looked_ normal. But everything _felt_ abnormally better. It was then that Astrid remembered what happened.

She woke up completely naked, curled up on Hiccup's bare chest; her arm was draped around him, hugging around his waist. Her leg was hooked over his and sandwiched between his two bony thighs. Hiccup had an arm around her; his callused fingers were absent-mindedly tracing circles on her exposed back.

Astrid pushed herself away from his hold and sat up in the bed, ignoring the fact that the sheets had slipped away from her completely.

She let out and sigh, _'what am I doing'?_ She thought to herself.

The warrior in her told it was wrong what she did. She gave into temptation and by doing so she dishonoured her family. A family that was, now, dead. But still. Yet, this still didn't make her regret it. Why was she okay with this?

Somewhere during the brief amount of time Astrid had begun to stir, Hiccup had woken up.

Astrid felt his hand find her back. He sat up, and as he did, he snaked his delicate fingers up her spine. Astrid felt a chill run through her veins. Hiccup brushed her hair back from her shoulders and kissed her collarbone. He was making it very hard for her to resist another temptation.

When she had no reaction to his seductive kisses and touching, Hiccup became worried that he did something wrong. "Astrid, is something wrong?"

Astrid shifted her body to face him. He pulled back and dropped his hands down to his sides. He had a terrible feeling tugging at his heart. What if he really had done something wrong? But Astrid showed no sign of being angry or upset. She was… smiling fondly at him.

She placed a hand upon his cheek, "no," she said in a hushed voice, "nothing is wrong."

It was the truth. All she need was to see his face to know there would be no apprehensions. Astrid tucked away the warrior in her and focused purely on the lover in her.

She looked deep into his eyes; there was a boyish charm in the way he looked back at her. He grinned, now feeling assured that everything was okay. Now filled confidence Hiccup dared to bring a hand to her neck and lean in for a kiss.

Astrid felt her nerves kick in. She had kissed him a thousand times before now, but those were mostly innocent shares of appropriate affection. And until last night, they had never gone farther than that. She was still nervous about every little move they made. Less than twenty four hours ago, everything they did together was… innocent. But _this_ all felt new and exciting and anything but… _innocent._ She liked this new feeling.

She had dropped her hand from his face the second their lips touched; she had gripped onto his scrawny arm that was holding his balance on the bed. Hiccup broke the kiss only to start trailing down her jawline and neck. Astrid dug her nails into his flesh and let out a satisfactory moan.

But that was as far as it got, for Hiccup took his tender lips away from her sensitive skin. Astrid didn't mean too, but a tiny whimper escaped her vocal cords. Luckily for her, Hiccup didn't notice or if he did he wasn't saying anything about it.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup shied away, which made Astrid at unease.

Hiccup wanted more than anything to stay locked away with her all day and finish what he started, but today was his first official day as chief. He couldn't hide here forever… not anymore.

"What?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup frowned, "I have to go. Today is my first day as chief and I have no idea what I'm doing. I have so much to do. I have clean up and repairs and if I stay here someone is bound to see me leave and that-"

His soon to become a babbling speech was interrupted when Astrid placed a comforting hand on one cheek and then kissed the other. When she began to pull away Hiccup grabbed her wrist and pulled her right back to crash into his lips.

It wasn't long before their kiss got more heated.

"Hiccup… you… really should… go," Astrid managed to breath out in between desperate kisses.

Hiccup just increased his speed, quickly pulling Astrid even closer to his naked body, "This is me… leaving, " he replied.

"Hmm," Astrid hummed and she pushed Hiccup down on his back and collapsed on top of him.

* * *

The two lovers were reluctant to leave the comfort of one another's arms. However, they managed to dig up every bit of will power they possessed to get dressed and out of bed.

Hiccup was discreet about leaving the Hofferson House. Luckily, it was still fairly early in the morn and very few Vikings were out at such an hour. As for those who were they were in their shops or by the designated fishing spots at the beach. Or... in simpler terms, far away from the Hofferson property.

As for Astrid, she waited until Hiccup left and then slipped back into bed for some much needed rest. Since, she, obviously, didn't get very much last night.

Hiccup had made his way up to the Forge… as it was just beginning to open. He didn't expect Gobber to up so early, let alone at his job. The scrawny chief tried to stealthily slide past the blacksmith without him noticing. For a moment, he believed he would actually get away with it, but then, Gobber turned around just as Hiccup passed the ordering window.

"Aye," Gobber seamed slightly startled, "what yer doin' out this hour, eh?"

Hiccup stopped, turned, and took and few steps toward the blacksmith, "it's my first day. I, uh, just… wanted to be ready."

Gobber hummed, "I see. And is that what ye was doing last night? When ye was sneaking off to the Hofferson house?"

"Uh," Hiccup was squirming in his own skin at the discomfort he suddenly felt with the conversation about to come.

"I stayed late in the Forge," Gobber explained, though Hiccup didn't ask how he knew, "I saw ye walk down that way. Figured it'd be the girl," he didn't give Hiccup a chance to respond before continuing on, "Ye ought to be more careful."

Hiccup stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't find his voice to protest.

"The last thing ye needs as a young chief… is a scandal," Gobber pointed his hook at the boy.

"But, Gobber-"

"Ah!" The blacksmith stopped him, "there is no excuse for yer behaviour. Yer to be chief, now."

"But, Gobber-"

"Hiccup," Gobber raised his voice, "I don't' want to hear it!"

"I'm going to marry her!" Hiccup shouted over him.

Gobber just scoffed, "Did ye ask her?"

Hiccup shifted nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke, "well, uh… not- not exactly."

"Then it's still a scandal," Gobber pointed out.

"Yes," Hiccup had no words in his defense.

The blacksmith huffed and mumbled to himself.

"I won't do anything… again," Hiccup told him, "not until, we're married."

Gobber hummed as his approval before speaking, "Go check on yer mother, lad! And keep in the public eye when around the Hofferson girl, ye hear?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, Gobber."

The, the chief hurried home to his mother and his dragon.

* * *

 **Sorry it was so long. Life gets in the way. My updates will be quicker from now on, hopefully.**

 **Just Don't forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW for updates!**

 **And check out "The White Fury"! It's worth it! :)**


End file.
